


Christmas declined in 221 B

by Enid_Black



Series: Nature and Nurture AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 B, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse of John and Sherlock's Christmas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas declined in 221 B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NepturnalHarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/gifts).



> A sudden Christmassy plot bunny that came into my mind while working.
> 
> And my first foray in 221Bs!!
> 
> Oliver Watson-Holmes is a creation of Earlgreytea68 and I'm just borrowing him.
> 
> Maggie, Emma and Kath are mine instead ^^.

Sherlock was wondering what kind of transient brain injury had made him agree to host the Christmas eve for all the Watson-Holmes-Lestrade children. With only John and him to tame the little brats. And if Emma and Kathrine were _just_ creating new decorations for the Christmas tree with so much glitter on them that the sitting room would be shining for a decade or so, Margaret and Oliver were running after each other, with his own flesh and blood (literally) brandishing a plastic sword after a laughing fourteen years old with a skull on her dress.  
Sherlock was stock still watching all this happening in front of him. He felt a warm hand on his waist and turned slightly to his left. John was there with an amused grin on his face.

"Look what a happy bunch." he said.

"Kath and Emma are glittering the skull, now." Sherlock said, his voice betrayed the panic growing inside of him.

"Nothing that can't be washed out." was John's calm answer.

"Margaret is using the vacuum cleaner like it were a kraken and is trying to eat Oliver." he added, the voice even more stressed.

"He is very good with the sword." John murmured against his husband's shoulder.

"Why are you so calm?" Sherlock asked.

"For New year's eve, they'll be at your brother's."


End file.
